Broken Dreams
by BubbleBunz
Summary: Meredith Grey is a broken woman and is in need of some serious fixing. Little did she know all she needed was a man whore from New York. Post Season 1 finale. MerMark.
1. A Broken Woman

Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy and its characters aren't mine.

Summary: Meredith is broken and is in need of some serious fixing. Little did she know all she needed was a man whore from New York. MerMark.

Meredith Elizabeth Grey was alone.

She had just found out the man she came to love, was married. She was a mistress, a dirty whore.

So, she did the one thing she did best, run. She looks back to see Derek screaming her name, begging her to return. She just ran with tears of hurt and humiliation pouring down her face.

She ran across the street to Joe's Bar for a drink, or ten. She didn't want to feel, she was tired of it. Whenever she puts herself out there she only ever gets hurt. She's given up on a happy ending again. The dream she once was had was broken, shattered. She would never get the prince charming who sweeps her of her feet and treats as well as she deserves. She was a broken woman, much more than anyone realizes. Derek was just the straw that broke the camels back. So as she sat on at the bar with a shot glass in one hand and she looked at the faded slashes on wrists she made many years ago and felt the sudden urge to reopen those wounds. She felt the need to pick a razor and slash her wrists under her eyes were blurred with her salty tears and her arms covered in so much blood that she couldn't tell where she cut.

Meredith needed saving, and she had no idea that one thing that could save her was about to walk through the doors of that dirty old bar she frequented far too often.


	2. Angel

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters. But if I did Meredith would have slept with Mark during "Yesterday"**

_Ding! _The sound of the bell chimes rings through the bar and causes Meredith to whip her head around expecting to see Christina walk through the doors. So she can complain about her crappy life once again, but instead she a muscled man wearing a leather jacket.

Meredith wasn't a woman who gawked at men but the moment she saw Mark Sloan there was something about him that made her stare. It wasn't the fact that he was a 6 foot 5 hunk of man, it was something much deeper than that. She couldn't quite explain the feeling in her gut when she stared at him. It wasn't lust or attraction, but a feeling of safety and she'd only laid eyes on him from across the bar. When his eyes met hers she immediately turned back to her bottle of tequila poured a shot and downed it in a matter of seconds.

_"Don't stupid, he'll only hurt you" _she thought as she stared at her empty shot glass, tears beginning to blur her vision the third time that night.

"You okay?"

"I'm not sleeping with you" replied shortly before downing another shot of tequila not even bothering to look up at the man to her left.

He can't explain why, but he was drawn to the broken woman with stunning emerald eyes who he caught staring at him from across the bar. The only thought in his head was she's an _Angel_.

As he sits next to her he notices her hunched back, and how she was clutching her shot glass as if it was her lifeline. He came into the bar hoping to find Addison but he quickly forgot about her as he became mesmerized with the young woman he sitting next to, he didn't want to sleep with her like he always did. He wanted to talk, he wanted to know what, or better yet who broken this woman.

After five minutes he realizes that she hasn't given so much as much a glance in his direction so he decides to make the first move.

"You okay?"

"I'm not sleeping with you"

_WHAT? All I asked was if she was ok and she thinks I want to sleep with her? Does she know who I am?_

"Did I ask you to sleep with me?" I reply with a smirk.

"No, but it was implied. You aren't getting any tonight so go away" Meredith grumbles.

Mark stares at the blonde with his mouth open shock for a few seconds as he watches _his angel_ drink another shot of tequila as if it were water.

"What happened to you?" Mark asks as Meredith wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I'm a whore, dirty, filthy good for nothing whore," Meredith says with a slight slur.

Mark stares at the woman in utter disbelief as she slowly crumbled right before his eyes.

He felt as if he had to do something as he watches the poor girl down another shot of tequila with tears trickling down her pale skin. So, he slowly begins to rub small circles on her back. But that only brings her more pain as her body begins to shake with violent sobs. Mark then quickly throws money on the bar and leads Meredith out of the bar into the back alley. He holds her close to him and gently rocks her as she soaks his shirt with her salty tears.

After a minute of crying in his arms, Meredith quickly pulls back from and furiously wipes her eyes with her hands to get rid of any evidence of crying.

"I'm sorry" Meredith chokes out while avoiding Marks gaze.

"Why?"

Meredith doesn't respond as she eyes the ground and wrings her wrists nervously.

"Look at me"

"No"

"Look at me!" Mark demands while stepping closer to Meredith. She says nothing but looks deeply into Marks' eyes as another tear manages to escape her eyes.

"Angel, you are not a whore," Mark says as he closes the gap between them and caresses her cheek while looking deeply into her eyes.

"Angel?" Meredith whispers.

"Yes, you are an angel. You saved me from a great deal of pain today".

"All I did was breakdown" Meredith scoffs.

"I walked into the bar hoping to find a woman who wanted nothing to with me, a woman who went across the country to get away from me and to win back the man she loves," Mark confesses as his eyes begin to glaze over with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry".

"Don't be" Mark says firmly.

"I walked into the bar expecting to be shut down but instead I found a beautiful woman with mesmerizing eyes that I could lose myself in. I found an angel, my angel. I didn't know your name yet I felt like I'd known you for years. I found a broken woman, crumbling right before my eyes and all I wanted to do was give her a hug and tell her that everything will be ok. I don't know your name, who you are, or where you came from but if you'd let me, I would like to take you back my hotel. Not for sex, but so we can talk. I want to talk to, no, I need to talk to you. I've lost all desire to try to reclaim the love I've lost. Now, All I want to do is be with you. And I don't know why." He whispers firmly with a steady stream of tears falling from his red eyes.

"Okay, we can do that, but only if you buy me some strawberry ice cream and watch a movie with you," Meredith says with a shaky voice.

"Sounds like a plan," Mark said with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

An hour ago, Meredith swore off relationships. She said she wouldn't feel and she wanted to cut, to forget. Now, as she sits in the passenger's seat of a car with a stranger who didn't even know her name, she felt safe. And she didn't know why, he didn't

have to be nice to her, he didn't have to let her cry into his chest until her eyes were dry and no more tears would fall. But he did, he even gave her a pet name. Derek never gave her a pet name, Derek never held her until she couldn't cry anymore. She'd never felt safer than she did in Marks' arms. In the passenger's seat of this strangers car, she wasn't thinking about Derek or his wife. She didn't feel the urge to mar her flesh with scars of pain. She didn't want to drink. She wanted to be with Mark, in his hotel eating strawberry ice cream and watching movies just like he promised.

**A/N: Let me know if you have any suggestions about anything you would like to see in the story.**


	3. Her wrists, her smile, her everything

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Greys Anatomy or any of its characters**

Her wrists.

This sweet, beautiful girl is curled into his chest only wearing one of his T-shirts and her underwear and all he can do is stare at her wrists.

He knows what they're from, and how they got there. He's a surgeon for god's sake, he's seen them hundreds of times. His angel slit her wrists. That's all he can think about at three in the morning. Not the fact that they stayed up all night eating ice cream and watching movies in his hotel room. Not how perfect she looks sleeping or how her petite body fits in his arms. It's her wrists, he can't stop staring. He can't stop thinking about it, the cuts are faded and old. Nevertheless, her are wrists permanently scarred, ruined forever.

He doesn't get much sleep that night because he can't stop thinking about the pink lines slashed across her dainty wrists. And when he was finally able to stop thinking about her cuts, he thought about everything else about her, her infectious giggle, her eyes which are a sea of emerald green with flecks of blue. Her snore, she snores like a freight train but it was still music to his ears. Yup, Markus Gregory Sloan was falling for Meredith Grey, and he was falling hard.

Before he knows it he feels movement in his arms and opens his eyes to see an angel staring back at him with a massive smile on her face, one that reaches past her eyes. She was perfect.

"Good morning Markie," Meredith says as she presses herself up against him and wraps her arms around his waist.

"Morning Angel, you have to get to the hospital?" Mark yawns sleepily while giving a quick kiss to her forehead that makes her blush slightly.

"I got the weekend off" she grins.

It's that damned smile. It clouded his judgment, they swore to just be friends the night before. But, before he can stop himself he runs his thumb over her pink lips, caressing them.

Meredith raises her head slightly and presses her lips against his. Mark returns the kiss and runs his tongue against her bottom lip, seeking entrance into her mouth. She opens her mouth and his tongue plunges inside, thrusting in and out doing things to her mouth that he so badly wants to do her in a much more sexual way.

Meredith straddles his hips never removing her mouth from his, and slowly grinds her hips against his growing erection. Mark begins to thrust his hips into hers which causes Meredith to let out a moan.

"We should stop," Meredith says blushing as pulls her lips off Marks with a pop.

** -Rated M-**

Mark just flips them over so he is hovering over her and violently crushes his lips against hers with a vengeance, plunging his tongue into her mouth causing Meredith to let out a guttural moan. He pins her arms down to her sides his mouth never leaving hers as he pushes his hips into hers, causing just enough stimulation to leave her clit throbbing with need.

"Please" Meredith moans onto Marks' lips as they continue to bump and grind with very little material separating them from being connected.

"Tell me what you want Angel" Mark whispers into her ear before leaving a trail of wet kisses from her ear down to her collar bone, leaving her panting, shaking with need.

"I need you inside me, Please" Meredith begs as Mark sucks on her pressure point slowly moving his hips in figure eights onto hers.

Those were all the words Mark needed as he quickly pulls off of her neck and lifts his shirt off her petite body. Once he realizes that she isn't wearing a bra he has to resist the urge to bit her pink nubs. He stares down at her beautiful body in awe. He quickly pulled out of his trance one Meredith cups him in his boxers, causing him to let out a moan.

Mark slowly rubs his thumb over her drenched panties before slipping a finger inside to feel just how wet she was. Mark quickly pulls down her panties and slips a finger inside of her dripping pussy causing her to groan loudly.

"Ohhhhh"

He briskly inserts another finger and begins pumping in and out of her tight cunt vigorously while tonguing her nipple causing it to stand attention. He then moves his head down to her throbbing clit and takes it into his mouth. He begins sucking and biting on her little nub causing Meredith to begin to moan with every pant, every thrust, every stroke. Mark feels her start to clench so he knows she is close and he begins to do the come hither motion inside of her.

"MARK OOOOOH, FUCK IM CUM-"

She begins to scream incoherently as she shakes violently and clenches around Marks' fingers. Squirting all over his fingers, the bed, and his face. Once the shaking subsides he laps up every drop of her cum from his face and fingers. Mark reaches up caresses her cheek as she comes down from her high.

"Didn't know you were a squirter Grey," Mark says with a smirk causes Meredith to blush furiously.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: My first attempt at smut, I hope it wasn't too bad for you guys. I split the smut in two so I could get the chapter out today. Make sure you review and let me know what storylines from the show you would like for me to incorporate. The next part of the smut along with some twists will be uploaded in a couple of days :}**


	4. Please Don't Go

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Greys Anatomy or any of its characters. **

"Didn't know you were a squirter Grey" Mark says with a smirk causing Meredith to blush furiously.

"Sorry, I don't do it all the time just sometimes you know? When it's a really good orgasm I do it but not often. Not often enough for you to call me a squirter because I'm not I- oooooh fuck" Mark cuts her ramble short by teasing her with the head of his penis.

"I need a condom?"

"Birth control" Meredith chokes out as Mark continues to rub his hard member over her glistening pussy.

"On your hands and knees," Mark says harshly.

Meredith quickly goes on all fours raising her ass slightly. Mark nudges her legs open with knees to get better access to her opening.

In one quick motion, Mark rams all 8 and a half inches into Merediths dripping pussy causing her to scream out in both pain and pleasure. He gives her a moment to adjust to her size, she is definitely the tightest he's ever had. After a moment passes, he begins to ram into her fast and hard. While roughly pulling her hair causing to moan out in pleasure. He leans back and lands a firm smack on her ass causes her to gasp at the unexpected pain.

Mark then pulls out and walks away leaving Meredith empty and irritated.

"Where did you go!" Meredith yells while leaning back on the pillows that actually managed to stay on the bed during their rough sex.

Once a full minute passes she begins to slowly tease her clit to release some tension. She then quickly inserts three fingers and pumps them vigorously as she wants to cum hard and fast. As soon as she feels her walls beginning to clench around her fingers they are suddenly pulled out of her and put into something warm and sticky. Once she reopens her eyes to see Mark sucking on her fingers licking them clean.

"Mark please" she sobs out panting. He just stopped her right before she orgasmed.

He lays down right next to Meredith, picks her up the drops her right on his dick. The sudden penetration causes Meredith to scream obscenities in pleasure as she quickly begins to do figure eights on his dick, grinding on his pelvis causing Mark to release a guttural groan. Once Mark begins to feel himself get close he holds her up and slams up into her repeatedly. Meredith quickly becomes undone and starts to scream and spasm over Marks dick. Once he feels her start to squirt all over his dick and chest in releases himself into her with a series of low moans and grunts. Nothing compared to cries of pleasure Meredith just released.

"Thought you said you weren't a squirter Grey," Mark says as he runs two fingers over the sheets and shows her how their glistening with a mixture of both of their cum.

"You need to call room service so they can change the sheets" Meredith breaths as she pulls herself off of Marks' chest and walks over to the bathroom to clean herself up.

"I'm coming with you!" Mark yells as he runs after Meredith.

**3 HOURS AND SEVERAL ORGASMS LATER**

"I can't wear this underwear because you ruined it and now I have to go commando and I hate going commando and you still haven't called room service and it smells like sex in here and-" Mark cuts her off by leaving a bruising kiss on her lips.

"What were you saying?"

"I- um" she stutters. "You have to take me home now" she quickly recovers.

"Yes, I have to take my girlfriend home now," Mark says with a smile on his face.

"Girlfriend?" Meredith asks with a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Um- only you want to be which I'm totally ok with it if you don't want to be my girlfriend and you think I'm going to fast whi -" is cut off short when Meredith begins to suck on his pulse point, rendering him speechless.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend" Meredith breathes into his ear causing.

"Oh, um ok. Then let's get to your house you can put on some underwear." Mark says with a huge smile on his face, one that reaches past his eyes.

**30 minutes later Meredith and Mark are staring at her front door.**

"Just open it, Meri," Mark says slightly irritated since they had been staring at it for 5 minutes. He had given her a second nickname: Meri, she liked it. Not as much as Angel cut it was a close second.

"But when I open the door I'll go inside put on some underwear and drive you to the airport so you can pack up all of your crap in New York and you'll be gone for a week and I-" Meredith rambles with her voice cracking slightly.

"Angel, I can book a later flight and spend the day here with you at your house if you want. And only be gone 5 days at the most. I'll give my number so you can call me anytime, day or night." Mark says looking deeply into her eye.

"Okay, I'd like that " Meredith sighs unlocking the door.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN MEREDITH!" Izzie screams running from the kitchen with George, Alex, and Christina trailing closely behind her.

"Oh, I uh" Meredith stutters with wide eyes not really knowing what to say, looking at Mark for some help.

"She will be right back, she needs to get something from her room, but I'll be happy to answer any of your questions until she returns," Mark says with a smile on his face as he pushes Meredith towards the stairs. She mouths a "thank you" as she races up the stairs.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Christina asks harshly stepping forward.

"I'm Dr. Mark Sloan, world-class plastic surgeon, and Angel's boyfriend, and you must be Christina. You're exactly as she described you" Mark says holding his hand out to Christina for her to shake it.

"WHAT?!" the foursome exclaims in unison. As Meredith races back down the stairs and stands in front of Mark. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses the top of her head.

"You want breakfast?" Mark whispers in Merediths ear.

"Yeah, and can we watch some of my mother's surgical tapes before you have to go?" Meredith asks with pleading eyes as she turns her head to look up at him.

"Anything you want Angel" Mark replies before leading her into the kitchen.

**7 P.M. On Meredith's Front Porch**

"The cab will be here in 5 minutes," Mark says with sad eyes looking at Meredith as she looks everywhere but him.

"Look at me please, I don't want to go but I have to. I need to sell the practice and sublet my apartment. I'll be back before you know it" Mark says with his voice cracking slightly as uses his thumb to wipe the fresh tears from Meredith's eyes.

"Please don't go," Meredith pleads as she begins to shake with sobs wracking through her body. Mark holds her head into his chest and slowly rocks her from side to side whilst rubbing soothing circles on her back. He has his cheek, wet from his own tears pressed against hers as they cried in each other's arms for what felt like an eternity before they heard the honk of a car horn in the driveway.

"The cabs here," Mark says pulling back slightly and he kisses the tears away from her cheek before leaving a light kiss on her forehead before dipping his head down slightly to slowly kiss Meredith's lips, salty from their tears.

"I should go," says while regaining his composure.

"Call me as soon as you reach the airport, not a minute later," Meredith says with a fresh batch of tears falling down her face.

"I will Angel, and don't do this again. Please." He pleads while running his thumb along the slightly raises skin where her faded scars on her wrists are.

"Ok"

"I should go now"

"You should go"

"Goodbye Angel"

"Bye," and with that Mark slowly walks towards the cab sitting in the driveway dragging his suitcase behind him. Once he opens the car door he turns around waves to Meredith before disappearing from her view inside the backseat of the car and buries his head in his hands to sob as the car drives away. He doesn't understand it, he just met this woman the night before and his sobbing in the backseat of a cab because he going to be away from her for 5 days. His heart hurts and he doesn't have a single clue as to why it hurts so much to be away from her. Maybe It's her laugh, her smile, the way she wrinkles her nose when she is thinking, or maybe its the 13 freckles on tip of her nose he doesn't know. All he knows is he that can't wait to have his Angel back in his arms.

Once Mark closes his car door Meredith goes back inside her house and falls back against the front door before slowly falling the ground as gut-wrenching sobs take over her body. Her friends stare wide-eyed in shock as they watch their friend crumble right before their very own eyes. This man who she just met the night before has just brought her to her knees, simply because he going to New York for five days. She doesn't understand it either, she's fallen for a man whom she barely knows, yet it feels like she's known him for him for a lifetime. It's scary, she feels empty without him being in her presence. The only place she wants to be is in his arms.

The four Shepherd sisters and their mother have just arrived at Seattle-Tacoma Airport to visit one of the most important men in their lives. Addison had called Nancy, the oldest Shepherd sister and told her about the "slutty intern" Derek had been with for the past two months. It was unacceptable to the Shepherds for Derek to suddenly leave New York and then for him to shack up with some 26-year-old girl who is using him to get ahead. They flew across the country to knock some sense into him. What they didn't know was that Derek had fallen head over heels for the intern and that she hadn't known that she was married. They were about to get a big wake up call.

**A/N: Things are about to get a lot more angsty now that the Shepherds have arrived. How will they treat Meredith? How will she handle them? I have a huge English test worth 200 points Thursday so I probably won't upload for the next couple of days.**


	5. Broken Beyond Repair

**Disclaimer: I do not own Greys Anatomy or any of its characters.**

"I'm so sorry," Meredith sobs into her cellphone as she holds some white gauze to stop the blood from pouring down her wrists like a fountain. She always went a little too deep.

"Angel," Mark sighs. "It's ok, I'm here just tell me what happened at work today," he says in his calmest voice, hoping to soothe her.

"It was horrible they think I'm a whore," she cries while wrapping the bandage delicately over her tiny wrists.

"You are not a whore Angel," Mark says stern but soft. He doesn't want to upset her even more than she already is even though it is almost impossible for him to stay calm considering just a few minutes Meredith called him crying into the phone saying she was sorry for using her razor to cut deeply into her pale flesh. "Who said you were a whore?"

"EVERYONE THINKS I AM MARK! I SLEPT WITH MY BOSS, MY MARRIED BOSS!" Meredith yells in the phone as she sits against her bathroom door with her knees her drawn up towards her chest and her bloodshot eyes trained on the pool of blood in front of her.

"Shhhh, It's ok Angel. You are not a whore and do not let anyone make you think otherwise. And who called you a whore?"

"My friends, Bailey, Addison, Derek, his mother, and his sisters. The entire hospital is talking about me, the slutty intern, the dirty mistress." Her words are harsh now, she's seething with anger so much so that she is beginning to tremble.

"Don't let them get to you Meri, you are strong. You are smart. You are beautiful. You are intelligent. Meredith Grey, you are the most extraordinary person I have ever met and you have changed my life for the better in ways than you could never imagine." Mark says with tears blurring his vision as he tries to hail one of the many taxis bounding down the crowded streets of Manhatten. He needs to get to his Angel, she needs him.

"Mark," Meredith says, her voice breaking slightly. "I need you, please." She says with tears running down her face, she is breaking, falling apart. She is falling down a pit of darkness and despair and she doesn't think that there is any way out.

"I'm on my way Angel, I just got a taxi and I'm on my way to LaGuardia right now," Mark says smiling slightly as he enters the cab.

"Now, tell me how your day went, from start to finish.

**A/N: I know, its a really short chapter but I'm supposed to be studying for my English test that is tomorrow but instead I'm writing this. I figured I'd make this a short one considering I plan on the next chapter being the longest one yet. The next chapter will be mostly Meredith recanting her day to Mark ending right where this chapter begins. Some of it will be their conversation on the phone as he makes his way to Seattle. The Italics will be the flashbacks :} It will be uploaded over the weekend.**


	6. Update

**Sorry I haven't updated in while, we just moved and I got sick. And then I got better and now I have tonsillitis and it's kicking my ass so I just wanted to let you guys know why I haven't updated but I will as soon as I get better. Which is hopefully soon.**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

** ~BubbleBunzz**


End file.
